


Farmer Seeks Love

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: Isak runs a farm, and gets involuntarily signed up for the Norwegian TV show "Farmer Seeks Love". He receives many love letters, but gets distracted by the handsome cameraman.(This is an English translation of my Norwegian fic "Bonderomantikk")





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock goes off at 5:00, and Isak pulls himself up from the bed. Usually it feels okay to get up this early, but today he has a sharp headache. He and Jonas were sitting at the local pub until two o'clock last night, and he regrets it bitterly today.

He takes a quick shower and puts on the coffee maker. He looks out of the big kitchen window, studying the soil and the ocean. The view is amazing, and he will never get used to it. The coffee maker makes a sound to announce that it is ready, and he takes the thermos with him, puts on the boiler suit and goes out to the barn.

Isak inherited the farm five years ago when his father died after a long period of illness, and he never doubted that he wanted to drop everything and run the farm. It is a beautiful area with a large house. The farm has always been in the family, and Isak has no siblings, so the responsibility was his alone.

-

Around five o'clock in the afternoon, the phone rings while Isak is eating dinner, and he sees it's Jonas. Jonas has been his best friend since they were five years old, and he now runs a farm nearby with his wife Eva.

"Halla," he says cheerfully.

"Halla" Jonas says back, and he can hear their children playing in the background. Isak feels envious as usual.

"Pleeease dont get angry, but I did something a bit stupid when I got home from the pub last night," Jonas says uncertainly.

"Ehh, okay. What did you do?" asks Isak confused.

"Sorry, but I filed an application for the TV show "Farmer Seeks Love" on TV 2" says Jonas.

_What?_

"You have the world's best wife. What the hell?" Isak says confused.

"No, stupid. The application was for you, Issy. You talked about how lonely it gets at the farm, and I saw TV 2 was searching for single farmers. It felt very logical after six beers" says Jonas.

"You applied for _me_? What the hell, Jonas?" Isak says.

"I know, sorry bro. I had forgotten all about it until TV 2 called me a minute ago. They are looking forward to meeting you" says Jonas, and sounds excited.

"Jonas, I am  _not_  going to date on TV" Isak says definitely.

"But what if you meet the love your life? You cant say no to this opportunity" says Jonas even more definitely.

-

And that was that. Isak said yes to meet the producers, and they loved the concept of a gay, 25 year old farmer. One month later they started filming.

"Please drive around a bit with the tractor" says the cameraman. Isak nods and drives around at random.

They have spent the entire day recording an introductory film, which apparently is suppose to make men from all over the country send in love letters. Isak thinks its really uncomfortable, and is starting to regret that he said yes to join the show.

"Great, I think we're done for today" says the cameraman, Mikael, and gives a thumbs up. Isak breathes a sigh of relief.

They walk back to the house, and Mikael begins to pack his camera equipment into the car. "I will be back with host Katarina Flatland and another cameraman at the end of June, and then we will let you know how many people have sent letters to you" says Mikael with a smile.

What if no one sends a letter? Isak feels like he is going to be laughed at by all of Norway.

Mikael drives back to Oslo, and Isak starts making dinner. He is completely exhausted after a long day of recording, and sighs when he sees Jonas's call.

"I hate you" he says before Jonas can say anything.

"Was it really that bad?" he asks and laughs.

"No, but it was just so awkward. I had to introduce myself, pose in the boiler suit and drive around in the tractor" says Isak annoyed.

"Yeah, but you have to show them the good stuff, to make them send you letters. This will be great" says Jonas, and sounds completely convinced.

-

The next few weeks goes by as usual. Isak runs the farm, and hangs out with the neighboring boys Jonas and Magnus a few nights a week. Even though it is awkward to date someone on television, Isak really hopes he can find a good man. Ideally one who can help with the farm, and that is a little handy.

-

Finally, the day has come, and Isak walks nervously around the house while waiting for the production team. He is more excited than he dares to admit. What if the man of his dreams has sent a letter?

He hears a car in the driveway, and his heart suddenly beats faster. He takes a last look in the mirror, fixes his hair and goes outside.

The car stops just outside the front door, and Mikael jumps out from the passenger seat.

"Halla Isak, how are you? Ready to get the verdict?" says he teasing, and Isak smiles.

The TV host Katarina Flatland comes out from the back seat and gives Isak a hug. They met during the first interview, and it is clear that she loves touching people.

"Hey, are you ready?" she says with a cheeky smile.

Just then the driver door opens, and a man walks out onto the yard. He stretches his long legs and smiles at Isak. _Holy fuck._ It feels like Isaks heart stops and his mouth falls open. The guy is tall and slim, with blond hair and a big smile that makes his whole face shine bright. He is _beautiful._

"Halla. I'm Even, one of the cameramen" he says, taking Isaks hand. They look into each others eyes, and Isak desperately tries to look relaxed and cool, although it feels completely impossible.

"Ehh, hey," he just says.

Mikael and Even begins to make the camera equipment ready, while Isak and Katarina talk. Isak looks over at Even all the time, and he feels like his whole body comes to life. _Fuck_ , he really is hot.

"We are ready, shall we go behind the house to the garden?" says Mikael and points. They walk around the house, and Isak gets ready for recording.

A few minutes later, the cameras are turned on, and Katarina draws a big sack of letters.

"We have never experienced that a farmer has received so many letters before, congratulations," she says with a big smile, and Isak is completely stunned.

"Really? Wow" he says.

"Yes, we are looking forward to seeking love with you here on the farm" she says, smiling at the camera.


	2. Speed date

Two weeks later, Isak is on his way to Hoel Farm to meet the ten suitors he has chosen. The host insists that he calls them "suitors", even though he thinks its really awkward. 

It took a lot of time reading through all the letters, to choose which ten boys he would meet on the speed date. The letters contained everything from nude images to poetry, and many guys ended up in the no-pile straight away. In the end he had ten guys who seemed promising.

Isak drives towards Hoel farm, and sees Even standing outside with his camera.

"Halla Isak" he says with a smile, and Isak feels butterflies in his stomach. Even is even more handsome than Isak remembered.

"Hello, are you filming?" he asks, just because he can't think of anything cool to say.

"Yeah. I'm filming the scenery, it's so great here" he said with a smile. Isak smiles back, because it's impossible not to. But he is here to meet ten handsome young men, not to fall for the cameraman.

He walks into the building, and finds the host Katarina Flatland.

"Heeei Isak, are you ready to meet the hot guys?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Yes, I guess," he answers. He's getting nervous about the whole thing, and really hopes it won't be too awkward. 

-

Two hours later, Isak is sitting on a chair in the living room together with Even. He is reading through the letters one last time while Even is filming.

"Do you have any favorites then?" he asks.

"Not really, I'm just so damn nervous" Isak says, and Even laughs loudly.

"You can charm anyone, I'm not worried about you" he says with a smile. Is this flirting? No, it's just his job to make Isak relax.

"Thanks" he answers.

He hears a knock on the door and a guy in his mid 20's comes in.

"Hi, Isak. My name is Alex, thank you for meeting me" he says. He is short, has dark hair, dark eyes and apparently a lot of muscles.

"Halla Alex. Welcome, sit down. We have five minutes to get to know each other" Isak says with a smile.

Alex was prettier in his pictures than in reality, but he seems okay.

"I grew up on a farm, and I've always wanted to raise my own children on a farm. I want children within a year. How many do you want? I'd prefer to have five, adopted from different countries," he says, and talks very fast.

 _Wow,_ Isak thinks. Alex really goes straight to the difficult questions right away.

"Ehm, I think I want children, but I don't know when or how many" Isak says.

"I'm sorry, but your five minutes is up" says Even, and Isak breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you for coming" he says with a smile, and Alex leaves the room.

Isak sits down again and puts his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Even asks, and puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. Isaks heart starts beating faster.

"Yes, this is just so damn awkward, you know? I regrets the whole thing" he says uncertainly.

"Alex might not be the right one for you, but someone else here might be, right?" Even says encouragingly. 

He is right, Isak can't give up so easily. 

"Sure. Can you send the next one in?" he asks, and Even nods.

A few minutes later a handsome guy with dark hair, blue eyes, and a big smile enters the living room. He is wearing a hoodie and black jeans. Isak recognize him straight away from the pictures.

"Halla Julian" he says.

"Halla Isak. Shit, you're even more handsome in real life" he says.

Isak laughs and looks at Even. _Fuck,_ he was told _not_ to look at the camera. He turns back to Julian, and tries to find something funny to say.

"So .. why did you send me a letter?" he asks. It may not be the most original question, but he still wonders.

"You look good, and you also seemed funny and smart. I've always dreamt of living on a farm" he says.

"Cool. Do you have any experience in running a farm?" Isak asks curiously.

"My grandparents lived on a farm, and I helped a lot when I was younger. I'm generally very handy too" he says.

"That's great" Isak says with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but your five minutes is up" Even says suddenly. Wow, that went fast.

"Well, thank you for coming," Isak says, and Julian gives him a hug before leaving the room.

Isak turns to Even and smiles. "He seemed promising" he says.

"You think? Don't you think he was kind of boring?" Even asks.

"He seems okay" Isak says casually. 

-

For the rest of the day, Isak meets the remaining eight suitors, and Even points out something negative about every single one. "He did not seem smart enough for you", "Do you really want a man with such a weird dialect?" and sometimes straight out "I dont like him".

At the end of the day, Isak is a bit annoyed. He can honestly say that there were several of the guys who seemed a little strange, but it's not the cameraman's job to point that out.

"Why are you so negative?" Isak asks when the last candidate goes out of the room.

"Negative?" Even asks confused.

"Yeah. You've criticized every single person I've been on a speed date with today" Isak says.

Even turns away and suddenly looks very embarrassed. "Have I? I'm sorry," he says without looking at Isak. "I think they all seemed nice" he says, not sounding convincing at all.

"Ha ha, that was clear" Isak says and laughs. Even looks at him and starts laughing too.

"But honestly. The guy who brought you brown cheese, because he thought nobody outside of Oslo had tasted it" Even sayd, and now they both are laughing so hard. They share a private smile until someone knocks on the door again, and Mikael enters the room.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing" Even responds quickly, giving Isak a small, private smile. Mikael looks skeptical at both of them, and gives Even a wary look before leaving the room.

"What was that look for?" Isak asks confused.

"Mikael has known me since kindergarden, and he just knows me all too well" says Even, shaking his head without elaborating further.

"Okay" Isak says. "But I have to go outside now, and share the news about which five suitors I want to invite to the farm for a week" he says.

"Jesus, have you already decided?" Even asks, and raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Sorry to say so, but the brown cheese guy unfortunately have to return home," he says, and they both start laughing again. 

"We are waiting for you, Isak" Katarina shouts from another room, breaking the private moment between them.

"Coming" Isak shouts back and goes outside.

All the "suitors" are ready, and Isak walks down the stairs together with the host, while Mikael and Even are filming.

"Thank you so much for coming here today, but I can't invite everyone to the farm. The five guys I want to invite are Julian, Magnus, Kriss, Pål and Ulrik" Isak says, and automatically looks at Even to see his reaction. _Fuck,_ he was not suppose to look at the camera, this will definitely be a problem.

"I wish the rest of you a good trip home" the host says friendly.

-

After the filming is over, Isak sits down with his five suitors to get to know them better. He quickly notes that Ulrik is the most talkative, and he tells a joke that everyone laughs at.

Isak raises his eyes and looks at Even, who is standing on the terrace with some people from the production team. Isak is surprised to see that Even already is looking at him, and their eyes meet. They share a private, little smile before Isak looks back at his five suitors.

Well, this will be some challenging weeks. 


	3. The arrival

One week later, Isak walks around nervously in his living room. Soon, Even and Michael will arrive, and later tonight the five suitors will arrive at the farm. Everyone is going to live on his farm the next week, and Isak has made up all the bedrooms. Now he just hopes that this will be fine, and that it won't be too awkward.

The door bell rings, and Isak opens the door. Mikael and Even is standing outside with their suitcases and lots of camera equipment.

"Halla" says Mikael cheerfully, and Isak smiles at both of them. He tries not to stare too much at Even, but it's not that easy. Even is wearing jeans and a t-shirts, and looks _very_ hot. Isak is sure he would have looked hot in anything.

"Welcome. Please come in" Isak says, trying to appear relaxed, even though his heart is beating faster.

He has tried to prepare himself all week, and has tried to think a lot about the suitors, even though it's Even who pops into his head every time he doesn't concentrate.

"Thank you, thank you" Mikael says relaxed, and begins to carry in all their stuff.

"Hello" Even says in a low voice, and smiles a sweet smile at Isak. "Hello" he says back, and the butterflies in the stomach are in place right away.

"Even, I need help" Mikael says, and gives Even a cautious look.

"Sure" he says, giving Isak another smile before carrying his stuff into the house.

-

  
Half an hour later, Mikael and Even is standing in the courtyard filming that the suitors arrive at the farm. Isak hears a car driving towards the house, and goes out into the hallway to fix his hair. He looks at himself in the mirror, and gives himself a final peptic. He has to focus on the five suitors, and not use all his energy on a stupid crush.

He opens the door and greets Julian and Kriss with a big smile. They give each other hugs and greetings while the cameramen are filming. Isak looks toward Even again, but stops himself just in time. He were _not_ suppose to look at the camera, he was to remember that.

-

When all the suitors have arrived at the farm, they sit outside in the garden while eating supper. Ulrik dominates the conversation with jokes and humor, and Isak is pleased. He is smiling and enjoying himself.

"Do you have time to do the interview now, Isak?" Even suddenly asks. Isak nods and gets up from the chair.

"Sure, shall we go in?" he asks.

They set up a camera in front of a chair in the living room, and the plan is that Isak will answer a number of questions that later will be edited into the show. Even adjusts the camera stand, and gives Isak a little smile before pressing the record button.

"All the suitors are now here at the farm. How does it feel like?" he asks.

"It feels good, I think we're going to have a good week" Isak answers.

"Do you think you will find love?" Even asks, suddenly sounding very insecure.

"Hmm, I hope so. They really are five great boys" he answers honestly.

Isak thinks about the five suitors sitting in the garden, and can honestly say that none of them gives him butterflies in his stomach. But it's only the first day and much can happen the next week.

Even looks into his eyes, and his eyes looks almost sad. He nods and looks down at the floor.

"It's a wrap" he says with a little sad smile. Even really has the most beautiful smile in the world.

Isak hears that someone else is entering the living room and turns around.

"Can I have a chat with you alone, Isak?" Pål asks with a smile.

"Sure" he answers and nods. He really should use his energy to get acquainted with the suitors.

-

Isak and Pål goes for a walk down to the sea, while Mikael films.

"What do you like to do in your spare time then?" asks Pål. He seems like a very open and nice person.

"I love to drink beer and play Fifa" Isak answers honestly. It may not sound very exciting, but that's the truth. "What about you?"

"I like hiking and tenting outside" he says, and starts telling a story about a recent trip he went on. Isak hates mountain walks, and he hates sleeping in the wild. Even though he runs a farm, he is very fond of feeling clean and loves to take a shower and drink freshly brewed coffee in the morning.

"Great" he answers.

Isak looks toward the house and sees Even standing near the window on the second floor, looking at them. It is difficult to interpret his mood from this distance, but he looks a little bit down. Isak suddenly feels a little guilty, without understanding why.

"We should go back to house now. It's late and we have to get up early tomorrow" Isak says.

"What are we doing tomorrow then?" Pål asks with a smile.

"It's a surprise" Isak says.

-

At five o'clock the next morning, Isak is in the kitchen making coffee for all his guests. He has never had so many overnight guests before, and hopes everyone slept well. Isak didn't see Even again last night, and he wonders if everything is okay with him. He walked slowly past his bedroom after everyone had gone to sleep last night, but the light was off and it was completely quiet.

Now he pours the coffee into two big thermoses, packs a lot of cups and goes out into the barn. He has told everyone to be in the barn at six o'clock, so he has one hour to get everything ready. It's a hot summer day and the temperature is over 18 degrees already.

Inside the barn, Even is standing alone fiddling with his camera. Isak stops surprised. He thought he was the only one awake at this hour. Even is wearing boots and a boiler suit, setting up a camera stand at the end of the barn.

"Halla" Isak says as he approaches.

Evens whole face breaks into a big smile.

"Good morning" he says.

"It's so hot in here" Isak says, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah. So, what's the plan? Mikael mentioned something about the suitors milking the cows" Even says, and Isak nods. "Do you usually do it by hand?" he asks.

"Haha no, they are usually milked by a machine. I just thought it could be a fun competition" Isak explains.

"Is it difficult then? I've never been in a barn before" says Even, looking skeptically toward the cows.

"I'll show you" Isak answers, and walks toward one of the cows. He ties the boiler suit around his waist before tearing off his t-shirt. It's really too hot in here. He looks at Even, who is already studying him with an intense look.

Isak suddenly feel a little shy. Running a farm is hard work, and he has gained a lot of muscles in recent years. He really hopes that Even does't think it's too much. Well, he is _not_ suppose to care about what Even thinks.

He settles down in front of the cow, and grabs the udder. He gently pulls and tugs, and white milk spills out. He looks up at Even, who is now completely red in his face. He is biting his lower lip, looking at Isak with intense eyes.

"Can you do that again? I didn't get it on film" He says, and Isak nods. He gently pulls the udder again and a little drop of milk comes out.

Isak hears that Even is breathing heavily and looks confused up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Ehh yeah, sorry. I just have to go to the toilet" he says, and runs out of the barn. Isak really hopes there wasn't something wrong with the food he served last night.


	4. Date

A few minutes after six o'clock, Mikael, Even and the five suitors enter the barn. Everybody is wearing working clothes, while Isak still walks around shirtless. He notice that several of the suitors is sending him admiring looks, and he feels uncomfortable.

"Hello, good morning" he says, looking instantly towards Even, who's looking a completely different way. He puts on his t-shirt again and stands in front of the camera.

"Today we are going to have a little competition to see who is the best at milking cows. The winner gets a date with me" Isak says with a smile. The boys laugh and the atmosphere is good even though it's so early in the morning.

The five boys sits down next the cows and begins to milk. Isak gives guidance, while Even and Michael is filming everything.

"Stop! The time has run out" Isak says after five minutes, and everyone carries their buckets out of the barn. Pål, Magnus and Kriss only got a few drops, Ulrik got a little bit more, while Julian actually has milked an impressive amount.

"The winner is Julian. You can get ready for the date" Isak says, and Julian gives him a big hug.

-

Half an hour later, Isak has changed his shirt and shorts, and is heading down the stairs when he meets Mikael.

"Ready for date?" he asks nicely.

"Yeah, sure" Isak answers and shruggs his shoulders. "Are you going to film or what?" he asks.

"No, Even is filming the date," he explains. _Shit_. It would have been so much easier if it was Michael.

This must be the definition of an awkward situation? Being on date with a person while the person you have a crush on is filming it all. Well, then.

Isak answers "great", because now it's all about playing cool.

Julian walks towards them and smiles at Isak.

"Hey, you look awesome" he said nicely.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

"I have been ready for a while" Julian replies.

"You have to impress Isak, because tonight there will be an election" Mikael says.

"I am defintely going to impress him" Julian says confidently.

Even walks down the stairs, and smiles uncertain towards Isak. _Wow_ , Even is always so nice to look at.

"Hello" he says, looking into the eyes. Even smiles back before he looks uncertainly towards Julian.

"Are you ready?" he asks, and they both nod.

-

They get into the car. Isak is driving while Julian is in the passenger seat. Even is in the backseat recording. The situation feels very weird and awkward.

"I thought I could show you some of the area around here. We can drive to a great viewpoint" Isak says while driving.

"Awesome" Julian says cheerfully. He is completely unaware of Isak's inner struggle right now.

Isak looks at Even through the front mirror of the car, but he seems totally focused on the camera. He is wondering if Even finds it awkward to film two people who are on a date.

They stop at the viewing point and sit down on a bench. Isak thinks that the landscape is beautiful, although he sees it very often.

Julian tells a story about a fishing trip he recently went on, and Isak takes the opportunity to look at Even. Usually he is a little hidden behind the camera, but now he is standing and looking into Isaks eyes. They share a private look before Isak smiles gently. He doesn't like that Even looks so serious.

Julian puts his arm around Isaks shoulders, and this must look very romantic to others.

"Ok, that's it" Even says loudly, startling them both.

"What the hell?" Julian asks confused.

"Ehh, I'm just ... It's soon time for the election, and we should head back" Even says, and sounds apologetic. Is he afraid of destroying the date?

"That's fine, we can drive back" Isak says quickly.

Even breaths a sigh of relief, and they all get into the car again.

-

When they return to the farm, they see the TV hosts car in the yard. Isak knows that means he soon will have to send home the first suitor. Currently, he has no favorites and no one he really dislikes. Everyone is quite OK and it makes the choice difficult.

"Hello Isak, how was the date?" the host asks enthusiastically when Isak enters the house.

"It was nice" he says.

"Lovely. Can we have a chat in the garden?" she asks, and Isak nods.

They sit down in the garden, and Even is filming while they have a chat before the big election.

"Before you met the suitors, you said that you wanted a man who had experience with running a farm. Will that be crucial for your choice today?" she asks.

Isak thinks about Even, who had never been in a barn before, and is a typical cityboy. He thinks about the good feeling he gets in his stomach, and the intense need he feels to be around him as much as possible.

"No, that's not important" he says.

"Wow, what made you change your mind?" she asks.

Isak pulls his shoulders. "I just realized it's not that important" he says.

-

After they finish the recording in the garden, everyone gatheres in the living room. It is time to make a choice, and to be honest, Isak wants to send everyone home apart from Even. But that's not how this TV show works, unfortunately.

"It was a very difficult choice, but I want Julian, Kriss, Ulrik and Pål to stay at the farm. Do you want to stay?" he asks, and all four nods.

"Then you have to pack your suitcase and go home, Magnus" the host says.

Everybody says goodbye to Magnus, and after both he and the host have left, they start to get ready for the night.

Isak is standing in the kitchen and cleaning when Even comes in.

"Halla" he says, lowly, standing next to Isak.

"Hello" he says, feeling his heart beating fast just by being so close to him. "What do you think of my choice?" he asks. For some reason, Evens opinion matters to him.

Even shrugges. "It would have been a good choice no matter who you sent home" he says.

"What do you mean?" Isak asks.

"None of them is good enough for you" Even says, smiling a private, loving smile. They are standing close to each other, and it suddenly feels like it's difficult to breathe normally. Isak looks up into Evens blue eyes and swallows.

"EVEN! I need help with something, now!" says Mikael, who is suddenly in the doorway. Where did he come from?

"Oh, oh, yes, good night, Isak" he says, smiling one last time before leaving the kitchen.

Isak sits down next to the kitchen table and breathes heavily. _Fuck_ , he's so fucked now.


	5. A good advice

The morning after, the alarm clock goes off early as usual, and Isak gets up and walks down to the kitchen. Even is standing there, reading in a magazine, and Isak stops in the doorway to admire him. He is wearing a white t-shirt with a hoodie over and, as usual, he looks amazing.

Even is sensing that someone is looking at him and raises his eyes. His whole face lights up when he spots Isak.

"Halla" he says with a smile, biting his lower lip.

"Halla" Isak says back. "What are you reading?" he asks and walks towards the kitchen table.

"I am read about you of course" he says with a smile.

"What?" Isak asks.

Even holds up the magazine, and Isak sees that it's the gossip magazine "Se og Hør". On the front page there is a group image of all the farmers from the TV show with the text "These hot farmers are seeking love in television this year".

"Whaaat, let me see" Isak says with a little laugh. It feels absurd to be depicted in a gossip magazine. Even holds up page 5, where there is a large picture of Isak alone, and he starts reading aloud.

> The first gay farmer  
>  The handsome Isak Valtersen (25) is the first gay farmer who participates in the TV show "Farmer seeks love" on TV 2.
> 
> \- We can reveal that Isak has received a huge amount of letters, and we are looking forward to hunting for love with him this summer, says the TV host Katarina Flatland.
> 
> Isak is 25 years old and runs a farm all alone. Now he hopes to find a handyman.
> 
> \- We are hoping, of course, that all the farmers finds love" Flatland says.  
>  -

"Wow, that is so embarrassing" Isak says and laughs.

"So that's what you're looking for? A handyman?" Even asks uncertainly.

"Ehm" Isak looks down to the floor and thinks. None of the requirements he had at the beginning is valid now. "It's not that important really" he says, hoping that Even understands. They look into each others eyes and share a small, private smile.

"Well, if I had known that I would have sent a letter" Even says with a low voice, and Isak blinks. Did he really say that?

"Oh? Do you regret not sending a letter?" he asks lowly, and feels his heart beating uncomfortably.

"More than you will ever know" he says with an open and vulnerable facial expression.

Does he mean that?

"Seriously?" he asks uncertainly, and Even nods.

"Would you have chosen me then?" Even asks.

"Without a doubt" Isak replies quickly, and his entire stomach is filled with butterflies.

They are just standing there, smiling at each other like two idiots, until they hear a sound. They both giggles and turns to the door. Mikael is standing there, and he does not look happy.

"Can I have a word with you, Even?" he asks.

"Now?" Even asks annoyed.

"Yes, now!" Mikael says, and goes out into the hallway. Even gives Isak an apologetic look before following Mikael.

Isak goes back up to his bedroom again, and closes the door. He lays down on the bed and closes his eyes. Did Even really mean what he said? Are his feelings mutual? Only the thought makes him smile big.

He picks up the phone and decides to call Jonas. He needs some good advice from his best friend.

"Issy, how are you?" Jonas asks when he picks up the phone.

"Good, I guess" Isak says vaguely.

"What is wrong?". Jonas can always sense that something is not quite right.

"I'm so fucked now, Jonas" Isak says.

"What happened?"

"I think I'm falling in love" he says honestly.

"What? Already? That's amazing" Jonas says enthusiastically.

"Believe me, it's not amazing" Isak says.

"Ehm, I thought that was the whole point?" says Jonas uncertainly.

"Yes, but you don't understand. I'm not in love with any of the suitors" he says lowly. He realizes how stupid everything sounds.

"Okay, who are you in love with then?"

"The "cameraman" Isak says with such a low voice that he is unsure if Jonas can hear him.

There is be a long silence at the other end, before Jonas roars out loudly.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny" Isak says irritated.

"Of course it's funny" Jonas says, still laughing.

"Jonas! I don't know if he's crazy about me too, or just being nice. What should I do?"

Jonas stops laughing, and it is obvious that he realizes that Isak is being serious.

"Issy, you just have to try and ignore those feelings and focus on the other guys" he answers after a short while.

"What? Why?" Isak asks uncertainly.

"Because you can't start a relationship with a cameraman from TV 2. You are running a farm, do he have any experience with that?"

"No, but ..".

"No buts. You are looking for something that can last for a long time, right? Is he suppose to commute between the farm and his work in Oslo? It's not possible" Jonas says.

Isak sighs, and he feels himself becoming more desperate. He knows that Jonas has a point, and that the other guys are much more reasonable choices.

"What about that Julian guy? His letter seemed promising" Jonas says.

"I guess" Isak says.

"I have to go now because Eva is calling for me, we're going out to the barn. Good luck, and try tonthink a little bit sensibly" he says.

Isak puts off his cellphone and rubs his eyes. It is easy for Jonas to say that he should forget about his crush, he has been with his wife since high school.

He thinks about Julian, who seems to be fine, before his thoughts flow to Even again. Unique, exciting, kind and delicious Even, who fills Isak with feelings he has never felt before.

Isak looks at the clock, which is already approaching six. He has to go out to the barn and feed the cows.

He walks down the stairs, but suddenly stops when sees Even and Michael standing in the hallway, talking. Only the sight of Even makes his heart beat faster, and he knows that it will be completely impossible to forget these feelings. Fuck Jonas.

He's just about to go downstairs when he hears something from their conversation and stops again.

"You're not fooling me, Even. You know that TV 2 are planning to fire many employees, and they're always looking for good reasons. They would threw you out with your head first if they discovered that you were flirting with one farmers. I'm so worry about you" Mikael says seriously.

Fuck, Isak has not even thought about the fact that Even can lose the job.

"And Isak has a contract with TV 2. He's going to date his suitors this week" says Mikael. Even does not say a word, he just gazes out the window.

Isak slowly backs up the stairs and tries to be completely quiet.

Fuck, if Even can lose the job and Isak can be sued, then he may have to listen to Jonas's advice anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to translate the rest of the fic?


	6. Taking desperation to a new level

A few hours later, all the suitors have waken up and they are ready for the group date. Isak has planned for them to play soccer, so they can be a little physically active and become acquainted in a casual setting.

He has thought much about the advice from Jonas, and has decided to give the suitors a chance.

Isak has shifted to sweatpants, and is standing in the yard outside the house together with Kriss, Pål, Ulrik and Julian. They are talking and the atmosphere is good.

After a while, Mikael and Even comes out with their cameras, and Mikael smiles at them. "Shall we go?" he asks. Isak nods and tries to get eye contact with Even, but it's completely impossible.

Everybody goes down to the football pitch. They split into two teams and start playing. Isak runs forward, tackles Julian and scores. "Yeees" he calls, giving Pål a high five. Ulrik comes running, and draws Isak into a hug before kissing him on the cheek. It is clearly an attempt to flirt, but Isak feels uncomfortable in the situation. He looks at Even all the time, but he doesn't look back even once.

Is Even afraid of losing his job? Or is he not interested after all? Isak has a thousand thoughts in his head and he feels hurt that Even suddenly is so dismissive.

-

After the match, the suitors are in a brilliant mood and everyone is talking as they go back towards the farm.

"Well, there's the hosts car" Julian says, putting his arm around Isaks shoulders "Ready for the election?" he asks.

Isak thinks about it and realizes that he actually don't care who's going home today. That can't be a good sign?

"I'm ready" he just says.

They enter the house and see that the host, Katarina, is sitting in the living room together with a production assistant.

"We don't have much time, and we must start filming the election right away. Sorry" Katarina says.

"No worries" Isak says with a smile. It's okay to get it over with.

Isak takes a quick shower and changes clothes before everyone goes out in the garde. Isak is sitting together with Katarina on one side of the table while the four suitors are sitting on the other side. Even and Mikael is filming from each angle.

"It has not been a easy choice today either, but I'd like to ask if Julian, Pål and Ulrik will stay on the farm?" Isak says, and all three nod enthusiastically.

"Sorry Kriss, you have to pack your suitcase and go home" Katarina says.

"OK" Kriss says, and goes into the house without saying another word to the others.

"Are you a bad loses?" Ulrik cries out and laughs. It is typical of him to be inappropriate, and Isak regrets that he didn't send Ulrik home instead. Honestly, he just made a random choice.

Isak looks at Even, because right now he does not care about not looking into the camera, but Even gives no response.

"Shall we go down to the pub tonight then? To celebrate?" Ulrik asks, and the other guys seems very enthusiastic, so Isak nods.

"We can do that" he says. "Do you want to join? without a camera" he asks, looking at Mikael and Even.

"Haha. Can't risk you guys filming us while we're drunk" Ulrik says in his familiar style. Isak laughs, even though he thinks that his personality starts to become a little bit to prominent.

"I can't tonight" Even says, looking way. He looks serious and his usual cheerfulness has disappeared completely.

"OK" Isak says, and feels really disappointed.

-

A few hours later, the boys have drunk a lot of beer.

"You are so damn hot" Pål says, and hangs over Isak. They have been to the pub for two hours and everyone is getting pretty wasted. The owner of the pub made Isak promise to mention the place on television and therefore ended up giving them free beers.

The suitors are becoming more and more intrusive the drunker they get, and Isak is becoming more and more uncomfortable and annoyed. He is annoyed at Even because he suddenly chooses to ignore him, and he is angry with himself, because he can't forget about his intense feelings.

The time approaches one o'clock when everyone goes home to the farm, and Julian holds his arm around Isaks shoulders.

"This feels right" Julian whispers into his ear.

"What?" Isak asks confused.

"Us two" Julian says with a smile.

"Oh," he answers, knowing that he is beginning to get a guilty conscience for this whole situation.

He can't say that he agrees, but nods nevertheless. As Jonas said, the "whole point" of this television program is that Isak finds love.

-

Back on the farm everyone goes to their own bedrooms. Isak lays down on the bed, feeling more and more frustrated. He thinks about Even, lying asleep nearby, and decides that enough is enough. Alcohol has given him a little courage, because he rises, goes out of the room and marches toward Evens room, which is in another building. He knocks hard on the door and waits.

After a minute, the door swings opens and Even looks tired and confused.

"Isak?" he asks carefully.

"Can I come in?" Isak asks.

Even nods and lets him in.

"Is there something wrong?" Even asks confused

"Yes, there's something very wrong. You've ignored me all day" Isak says, and really hopes he won't regret this in the morning.

"What?" Even asks.

"Don't play stupid. Why did you ignore me?" he asks.

"Ehm, I have not ignored you. I just ..." Even says and stops. He studies Isaks face with an intense look and looks a little sad.

"You just what?". Isak refuses to give up before Even comes up with an explanation.

"Isak ... you are on this TV show to find a boyfriend you can run the farm with. I don't want to ruin it for you" he says frankly.

"What? You are not ruining anything" Isak says.

Even looks so uncertain that Isak takes his arms around him and draws him towards himself. Evens eyes are widening, looking at Isak with a vulnerable and confused facial expression.

"What are you doing?" he whispers.

Isak doesn't answer, he just leans upwards and kisses him gently on his mouth. It's just a little kiss, lasting a couple of seconds, but it feels sooo good. Even looks totally lost.

"Isak ..." he whispers.

"Stop ignoring me. You're not ruining anything" Isak says, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him and going back to his own bed.

-

The next morning, Isak wakes up with a hangover. Did he seriously go over to Evens room and kiss him out of the blue? Even must think he's completely desperate. Isak has a farm full of suitors, and tonight he has to take another choice. What the hell is he suppose to do now?

He takes a quick shower and goes down to the kitchen. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that no one else is awake. He makes coffee as usual and takes the thermos with him to the barn.

Outside of the barn Even is sitting on a rock, waiting for Isak.

"Good morning" he said with a smile.

"Good morning" says Isak back, and feels very embarrassed about his own behavior yesterday. "Sorry about the stuff I did last night, I was a bit .." he begins, before Even interrupts him.

He has risen from the stone, takes Isaks face between his hands and kisses him. This time the kiss is tender and soft, and Isak opens his mouth. Their tongues meet for the first time and it feels warm, soft and delicious.

"Don't say sorry. I love that you took desperation to a new level" Even whispers between the kisses.


	7. Difficult

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Isak asks. He and Even are hidden inside the barn, with their arms around each other. It feels so good to finally be close to Even. He smells heavenly and tastes so sweet.

"We must pretend like nothing's going on until this is over" Even says, as he strokes one hand through Isaks curls.

"Seriously? Do you want me to continue dating the suitors, and go on holiday with the one I choose?" Isak asks. That's the last thing he wants.

"You really have no choice, because we've both signed contracts with TV 2" Even says seriously.

Isak sighs, because he knows that Even is right, but it feels wrong to play with others' feelings.

"I just want to be with you" Isak says.

"And I just want to be with you, but I can't lose my job" Even says seriously. "It's important to me".

Isak stops for a moment and looks into his big blue eyes. Isak hasn't actually thought about the fact that Even's job means so much to him. His job is in Oslo, while Isak runs a farm that is located several hours away. Is this just an unrealistic dream?

"Okay" he answers, even though he's afraid this won't work out. "See you later?"

Even nods and gives him one last kiss before he sneaks out of the barn and goes up towards the house.

Isak is feeling completely lost. Most likely, he will end up alone on the farm if he chooses Even, but there are no other options. None of the suitors makes him feel alive, happy and in love. But Even does. Now he just hopes no one discovers their little secret.

-

Later that same day, Isak has invited his friends Jonas and Magnus for a visit to meet the boys. Magnus is also a farmer and runs a farm in the neighboring village together with his wife Vilde. Jonas knows that Isak has feelings for the cameraman, but he hasn't told him about the kisses or their futher plans. That's a secret nobody can know about.

Isak gives himself one last peptalk and decides to bring out his acting skills. He must pretend he's keen on the suitors. He sits on the terrace and talks with Pål, Ulrik and Julian, while Mikael films. After a while, Jonas and Magnus walks around the house.

"Halla" they say, and greet all the boys.

Ulrik is, as usual, the most courageous, giving Jonas and Magnus a good hug. Pål and Julian handshake, and everybody settles down with a cup of coffee.

"Does Isak treat you well?" Jonas asks.

"Very good. He's a gentleman" Pål says with a smile. Isak wonderes why he got that impression, because he has barely spent time with them since they arrived.

"Good to hear" Jonas says with a happy smile.

"Have any of you hooked up?" Magnus asks out of the blue, and Isak laughs. It's so damn typical Magnus.

"Not as far as I know" Ulrik says, looking at the other boys who shake their heads.

"Isak is fair and treats everyone with respect" Pål says. Isak realizes that he hasn't devoted enough attention to Pål, because he seems very pleasant and straightforward.

"Haha, I wasn't thinking about Isak, he's so slow. I thought about you guys. Everyone is gay, so you can just hook up with each other?" Magnus says enthusiastically. Isak really hopes that this part will be cut out before the episode is broadcasted on television.

"Mags, it's not like all gay people are keen on each other. Just shut up" Jonas says annoyed, and Magnus just blinks his eyes confused.

Just then, Even comes out of the house, and looks at Isak before he stands next to Mikael. Isak tries to look chill, but the only thing he manages to think about is Evens lips against his own. He knows that he's blushing a little and looks way, but then he meets Jonas' eyes. He raises his eyebrows. It's clear that he thinks that Isak should focus on the three suitors and not spend time on the cameraman.

"Can I have a word with you, Isak?" he asks, and Isak nods reluctantly. He knows what Jonas is going to say.

They rise and enter the kitchen.

"What's up, Issy?" Jonas asks annoyed.

"What?" he asks and plays ignorantly.

"You're blushing just because that cameraman is nearby. I thought we agreed to forget about him?"

"It's not that easy, but I'm trying. OK?" Isak lies. He really doesn't try at all.

Jonas gives him a skeptical look before he gives up. "Pål seems nice" he says.

"Yes, he's very alright" Isak says acknowledging. He actually seems very nice.

"I hope you haven't forgotten how lonely you were on the farm by yourself, Issy. You need a nice man who wants to live here" Jonas says.

"I know, I know" Isak answers. He knows very well that Jonas has a point.

They sit out in the garden again, and Isak looks instinctively towards Even, who's staring back. They share a small, private smile and Isak feels the butterflies flutter around in his stomach. Fuck loneliness and fuck Jonas. Right now, Even is the only thing that matters.

"But we have to get going, duties calls" Magnus says, and Jonas agrees. They drive home to Eva and Vilde, and Isak is left with the boys.

"It was great to meet your friends" Pål says.

"Yeah, they are great" Isak says honestly.

"Do you want to go down to the sea with me before the election?" Pål asks eagerly, and Isak nods.

"I can film you guys" Even says, and starts getting ready to go.

"Are you sure? I can do it" Mikael says, and gives Even a worried look.

"Absolutely sure" he answers.

Isak and Pål goes down to the sea, while Even is walking behind them with a camera. Isak feels very uncomfortable, and must concentrate hard not to turn around and look at Even all the time.

"Can I ask you something?" Pål asks after a little while.

"Sure" Isak says.

"What do you like about me?" he asks.

Well, now Isak has to give Pål compliments in front of Even, because he can't say "nothing" either.

"Ehm. I like that you are so sociable and enjoyable and that you're always in a good mood" Isak says honestly.

Pål lights up and he looks really satisfied, and Isak feels really bad for him. Pål leans forward, and before Isak understands what's happening, they are kissing. His brain disconnects completely and he doesn't dare to move. He can't get away, and reject Pål on television, and he can't kiss back and hurt Even. So he just stands still and closes his eyes. After a few seconds he ends the kiss and looks towards Even, who seems to be completely taken aback.

"Wow, what a good kiss" Pål says, and seems very satisfied.


	8. An easy choice

That same evening, the host Katarina comes to the farm as usual, and they get ready for the election. Isak is absolutely sure about who he wants to choose, and has started looking forward to it.

They sit down around the dinner table, and Katarina asks the suitors about how they're feeling.

"I'm feeling billiant" Pål says, happy and smiling at Isak. It seems that he thinks they share something very special, but Isak really doesn't want to be anything other than buddies.

"Isak takes good care of us" Julian says.

"He also has a delicious and tight butt" Ulrik says. "That does't hurt" he says, laughing hard at his own joke.

Isak looks at Even, and it's clear that he's very irritated by the joke, because he tightens his jaw and turns away.

"Ehm, okay... Are you ready to make a choice then, Isak?" Katarina asks, and seems a bit put out from Ulrik's comment.

Ulrik is really inappropriate, loud and annoying, and Isak doesn't like him at all.

"I'm ready. I want to ask if Julian and Pål will stay at the farm?". They both nod and seems very satisfied. "Sorry Ulrik" Isak says.

"What the fuck!? I hate to lose, damn it" Ulrik says, and seems both angry and frustrated.

Julian and Pål share a little smile and it seems like they are excited to get rid of him. Ulrik turns and runs up to his room to pack.

After a few seconds Mikael starts laughing behind his camera, and suddenly, both Julian, Pål and Katarina laugh as well. It's becoming increasingly clear that he made the right choice.

Isak takes the opportunity to sneak out and rush up the stairs. He's just about to close the bathroom door, when Even sneaks in. He locks the door behind them, turning to Isak.

"Hello" he says with a small, insecure smile.

"Halla" Isak says.

"I just ... ehm.." Even begins, but stops himself.

"What is it?" Isak asks.

"That kiss with Pål earlier today... Are you interested in him?" he asks.

"What? No" Isak says. "I'm so sorry about that kiss, I didn't know what to do. This whole situation is so fucked up" he says sincerely. He really wants everything to be different.

Even breathes s sigh of relief and nods. "Good" he says. "I know I said that we should pretend like nothing's going on, but I don't know if I can do it anymore. I hate that you're kissing other people" Even says frustrated.

"There are only two suitors left" Isak encourages.

"The fewer, the better".

Isak doesn't answer, he just pulls Even to him in a desperate kiss. They kiss for several minutes before Even pulls away, breathless and smiling.

"I have to go before Mikael becomes suspicious" he says apologetically.

They kiss one last time before they unlock the bathroom door and goes out into the hallway.

Even leans forward, and plants yet another soft kiss on his lips before he blinks charmingly and runs down the stairs.

Isak is just standing there, smiling like an idiot for a few seconds before turning around. Then he stops abruptly. At the end of the hallway, Ulrik is standing with a shocked facial expression.

"What the hell?" Ulrik asks.

"It's not.. ehh, I just..." Isak says and feels hot and sweaty. Fuck, fuck, fuck.


	9. All about the money

"Ulrik, please don't say anything to the others" Isak says, and he's becomming really stressed.

"Haha, do you think I'm going to run down and shout out that you're fucking the cameraman?" Ulrik asks scornfully.

"I don't know" he answers.

"I promise you that I won't say anything now" Ulrik says, and Isak breathes out.

"Wait, what do you mean by "now"? Does that mean you're going to say something later?" he asks.

"I can't promise anything, I'll have to think about it. This is a great opportunity to make good money, but let's stay in touch" he says. Is he trying to demand money from Isak?

He carries his suitcase down the stairs and leaves the house. Isak runs after him and grabs his arm.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You can't just say stuff like that and then leave" Isak says. Now he's beginning to get really scared.

"I can do whatever I want" Ulrik says with a smile, before getting into his car. He drives away, and Isak is left standing on the yard alone.

What the hell did he mean by that? Is Ulrik going to call the other suitors and tell them about Even later? Or is he just looking for money and revenge?

Isak goes into the house again, feeling mad and frustrated. He just wants to go to bed and sleep, but he's stopped by Pål.

"Thank you so much for choosing me, Isak. I'm so glad I've met you" he says, putting his arm lovingly around him.

"Oh .. ehh .. no problem. But I feel a bit sick, so I'm going to lay down" Isak says. He tries to spot Even, but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Poor baby, is there anything you need?" Pål asks seriously.

"No, I'm fine. See you tomorrow" he answers and hurries upstairs.

He opens his desk drawer, looking for his contract with TV 2. There must be a loophole? At the bottom of the sheet he finally finds it.

 

> The farmers can decide to not choose any of the suitors, but can't start a relationship with anyone else before the TV series has been broadcasted on television.

That means that Isak can withdraw from the show and date Even after the episodes have been broadcasted, without breaking the contract? It's really the only solution, but he just hopes that Even is willing to wait that long.

He pick up his phone and decides to send an SMS to Even. It is too risky to go see him now.

-

**Even cameraman**

Hello. I have some bad news. Ulrik saw us kissing.

Shit.

What happens now?

He talked about making money of it. Not sure what to do.

What?

For a dickhead.

Mhm

I want to withdraw from the entire production

Now? Can you do that?

Yeah. It says in the contract that I'm free to not choose anyone.

It's the only solution now.

Got it.

I must admit that I'm looking forward to ending this situation.

<3

<3

 

-

Isak lays down on his bed and closes his eyes. He has to withdraw, and preferably as soon as possible.

-

The next morning he wakes up early as usual and sighs. Why does he bother to run a farm anyway?

He pulls himself up reluctantly and opens the door to the hallway. There is a flower bouquet and a small card on the floor. Isak picks it up and reads the card.

Hi, I heard you were sick. Hope you feel better soon. Hugs from Julian.

Shit. He has never had such a bad conscience in his life.

He thinks about his decision to withdraw, and knows that he has to do it as soon as possible.

-

A few hours later, Isak is finished in the barn and settles down to make the difficult phone call. He just has to call TV 2 and tell them about his decision, there are no other solutions.

He takes the cell phone out of his pocket, but then it starts ringing. He sees that it's an unknown number.

"Hello?" he says, waiting for an answer.

"Hi, is this Isak Valtersen?" a woman asks.

"Yes" Isak answers.

"Great. This is Karen Olsen from the magazine Se og Hør. I just bought a very interesting story and would like to have a comment from you" she says enthusiastically.

"Okay?" Isak asks confused.

"One of your suitors has told me that you've had a secret relationship with TV 2's cameraman during the recording of this year's "Farmer Seeks Love". Do you have a comment?" she asks.


	10. Douchebag

"No comment" Isak says, and hangs up.

Has Ulrik seriously sold the story to a gossip magazine? How is it possible to be such a dick?

Isak puts his head in his hands. Well, then. Now Even will loose his job, and Isak may have to pay compensation, or is that how it works? He has no clue.

He looks out of his bedroom door, and tries to avoid any of the others. He knows that Michael is filming interviews with the last two suitors in the garden today, and he hopes that Even's still in his room. He walks over the yard and up the stairs, and knocks on the door.

"Halla baby" Even says with a smile when he opens the door. "How did the conversation go?"

"I have some really bad news" Isak says, closing the door behind him.

Even looking worried right away. "What's up?" he asks.

"Ulrik has sold the story to Se og Hør" he says, closing his eyes. Now he feels bad, not only for fooling Pål and Julian, but because Even who can lose his job.

"What?" Even says shocked "Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yeah. I so, so sorry" Isak says sincerely.

"Baby, come here" Even says, and draws Isak close to him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. We are in this together, OK?" he says calmly.

Isak looks up in his nice, big, blue eyes and nods. How can he be so calm when he risks losing his job?

"But what the hell are we going to do now?" Isak asks.

"I have to call my boss and explain everything, and you have to call the producer. That's all we can do now" Even says, and seems surprisingly calm.

"What do you think your boss will say?" Isak asks.

"I don't know, but I just have to be honest," he says.

Even never stops impressing him. He is not angry, annoyed or stressed, he's just calm and reasonable. How is it possible to be so perfect?

Even looks into his eyes and notice how stressed Isak is. He puts both arms on his shoulders and smiles. "It will be okay" he said calmly, giving him a good hug.

No matter if everything else goes to hell, Isak is more sure than ever that Even was a damn good choice.

-

After a while, Isak returns to his room and feels relieved when he doesn't bump into anyone on his way.

He settles down and calls the producer at once. He just have to get it over with.

"Hello Isak, how are you?" she says nicely.

"Hi, Marianne. I'm fine, but I've got to tell you something" he says.

"Oh?" Marianne asks curiously.

And then he tells her everything. Everything about his first encounter with Even, the butterflies in the stomach, the lack of feelings for the suitors, their first kiss, the love they share, about Ulrik and the phonecall from Se og Hør, and that he wants to withdraw from the TV show. He tells her everything and knows that he has nothing more to lose.

After he's finished, it becomes quiet for a little while.

"Hello?" Isak asks after a few seconds.

"Yes, yes, I'm still here. I'm just thinking" Marianne replies. "That was a bit of a story, Isak. Thank you for being honest. Is the gossip magazine writing about this now?"

"Yes, they are. You're not mad?" Isak asks confused.

"No, I'm not angry. As the producer of this show, there are two things I want to achieve each year. The first is that the farmers find love, and it sounds like you've found it with Even. The second is to build a story with some drama that can draw a bunch of viewers. I must say that I'm very happy to have some press coverage in Se og Hør" she says.

"What? You're happy?" Isak asks and feels more confused than ever.

"I understand, of course, that you might not be happy about the press writing about this now, and I'm sorry about that. But for us in TV 2, it's just good news" she says.

Well, fuck. Isak's been stressed for days, has slept badly and worried about Even losing his job. And they are just happy?

"That's great" he says, and exhilarates.

"I'll call Katarina now and make her drive to your farm, so you can film the election today. But then you have to send both the suitors home, we don't want to trick anyone" she says.

"Yes, that sounds great. Thank you for all the support" Isak says sincerely.

"That's okay. I'm fond of Evens, he is a wonderful colleague and a very talented photographer" she says.

Isak feels proud once again, thinking that he's got such a nice boyfriend. Or are they boyfriends? He realizes that they haven't actually defined ther relationship, or talked about what's going to happen in the future.

"Good luck then" Marianne says.

"Thank you" Isak says, and hangs up.

Now he just have to dump both the suitors, and hopefully find a good solution to his relationship with Even.


	11. The last election

Isak goes down to the garden and sees that Mikael is still interviewing the boys. They turn around when they hear Isak coming and everyone smiles.

"Hello, good to see you" Pål says, giving him a bighug. Isak feels really uncomfortable.

"Guys, can I talk to you?" he says. They nod and everyone sits down on the terrace. "Katarina is coming to the farm now, and I'm going to make the final choice today instead of tomorrow" Isak says and looks down at the table.

"Why?" Pål asks confused.

"Because I've already made up my mind" Isak says honestly.

"Oh, that's fine" Julian says, sending Isak a small, private smile. It's clear that he's quite sure he'll be chosen.

"She's here in an hour, so you can go in and get ready" Isak explains. He's looking forward to be done with this whole thing.

Julian and Pål goes inside to shower and change, while Isak is sitting on the terrace. Soon he must be tough and say that he can't choose any of them. It's going to be uncomfortable, but he has to do it.

Even comes out of the house, and gives Isak a questioning look.

"How did it go?" he asks, and Isak smiles.

"It went really well, I'm going to make the last choice today" he answers, and Even smiles from ear to ear.

"Seriously? That's great" he replies satisfied. Soon they can be together, just the two of them.

Mikael comes over to them, and he and Even begins to discuss how they're going to film the election. Isak uses the opportunity to plan what to say during the election, because he has to be honest and clear while trying to not hurt anyone.

-

One hour later Julian and Pål comes out on the terrace and sits down on the other side of the table.

"I'm pretty excited" Pål says with a nervous smile. Isak smiles back, hoping they both will cope with the rejection.

"Whatever happens, I've had a lot of fun here on the farm" Julian says.

"Good to hear" Isak says with a friendly smile. He's glad to hear that they've had a good time, despite everything that has happened. He both hopes and believes that they can find love with someone else after all of this is over.

"Hello everyone" Katarina says when she comes around the house.

"Hey" Pål and Julian says.

"Ready to make a choice?" she asks, and gives Isak a pointed look. It's clear that she knows what's happened and what is going to happen.

"I'm ready" Isak answers.

She sits down next to Isak and smiles at the boys. Mikael and Even stands on each side with their cameras, and Even gives him a last, little smile before he sets himself behind the camera. This will be awkward and uncomfortable, but Isak knows it's worth it. Soon he and Even can be together without hiding.

"Thank you so much to both of you for sending letters, and thanks for staying here on my farm these last few days" Isak says. "It's been very nice to get to know you, and we've become very good friends. Unfortunately, I don't feel like we've become more than friends, and I've decided to send both of you home today. I'm sorry" he says sincerely.

Both Julian and Pål widen their eyes in surprise.

"You're sending both of us home?" Pål asks confused.

"Yes, unfortunately" Isak says.

"What the hell? Is this allowed?" Julian asks, and seems completely shocked.

"Isak is free to choose whoever he wants, or to not choose anyone. We can't force love" Katarina says seriously. "It take courage to be honest about our own feelings, and I think we should respect that" she says, putting her arm around Isaks shoulders.

Isak gives her a smile. It's feels good to get het support.

Pål and Julian rise and gives Isak a short hug before they walk inside to pack their stuff. Isak turns to Mikael, who looks very surprised.

"What happened now?" he asks and looks at Even. "Did you know?" he asks.

"Yeah, I knew" Even says and laughs.

"I think you two need to talk" Katarina says. "Good luck, then, Isak" she says, giving him one last hug.

-

Isak is standing on the yard and waves when Katarina, Pål and Julian drives away from the farm. His little TV adventure is over and it feels good, although the outcome is completely different than he had anticipated beforehand.

Even and Mikael comes out of the house, and it's clear that Mikael has been updated about what's going on.

"I'm so damn happy for you" he says, giving Isak a good hug. "Even is the best person in the world, and I hope you treat him as well as he deserves" he says.

"I'll try. He's the best person I've ever met" Isak says honestly, and smiles at Even. Finally, he can be honest.

"I'm driving back to Oslo now, so you'll have some time alone" Mikael says, and puts his stuff into the car. "Call me later then, Even" he says, before he drives away.

Isak and Even remains standing in the yard and smiles to each other like two idiots. Finally, they're alone.

"Come here" Even says, and draws Isak to him. They kiss, right there on the yard, without hiding, and it feels _fantastic._


	12. Se og Hør

The next morning, Isak wakes up naked and content in Evens arms. His phone vibrates and he extends his arm to stop the alarm. Then he sees that the screen lights up with Jonas' name, and he answers the phone half asleep.

"Hello?" he says a bit disoriented.

"What the hell have you done?" Jonas asks annoyed.

"What?" Isak asks confused. What is Jonas talking about?

"Have you read Se og Hør online today?" he asks.

"Do I look like the type of person who reads gossip magazines?" Isak asks irritated.

"There are a lot of readers in Norway, and celebrities should definitely read it. They've written about you and Even" Jonas says annoyed.

 _What?_  They have published the article already? _Shit._

Isak suddenly feels more awake, and gets out of bed. He goes into the browser and writes www.seher.no.

The first thing he sees is a big picture of himself, and he recognizes it from the promo shooting before the recording started. He is wearing a boiler suit and is sitting on a tractor. He starts reading.  
  


> **"Farmer Seeks Love"-Isak dumped all the suitors, but fell for TV 2's cameraman**
> 
> The popular "Farmer Seeks Love"-farmer Isak Valtersen (25) has found love with TV 2's cameras Even Bech Næsheim (27).
> 
> Isak is already really popular in Norway, as he is the first gay farmer who participates in the TV program.
> 
> The TV series is being recorded this summer, but will not air on TV until this fall. But Se and Hør can already reveal that Isak shocked everyone when he dumped all his suitors, and fell for the cameraman.
> 
> \- I feel deceived and fooled, and hope he gets as deserved, said Ulrik Paulsen, who was one of Isak suitors on the farm.
> 
> We all wonder - Did they have a secret relationship on the farm during the recording?
> 
> Isak Valtersen doesn't want to comment on the matter, and TV 2 can't confirm or reject the claims.
> 
> \- We don't want to comment on anything before it's been broadcasted on TV. We have a good dialogue with Isak and we wish him well" says Marianne Furumu, producer of the show.
> 
> It's exciting to see if Isak shows off his new boyfriend on TV.
> 
> The show will premiere on TV 2 Friday 13th of October.  
> -

  
At the bottom of the article, they have used an old image of Even, smiling with a camera on his shoulder.

 _Shit._ Now all his friends, his whole family and all the suitors knows that Isak is together with Even, before he has told them himself.

Isak sneaks out of bed without waking Even, and walks out to the hallway to call Jonas.

"Hello?" Jonas says, and Isak can hear that he's annoyed.

"Hello" Isak says uncertainly.

"What the hell have you done?" Jonas asks again "I thought we agreed that you needed a man who would move to the farm" he says.

"Yes, I know. But ... I fell for Even" Isak says sincerely.

"Does he want to move to the farm then?" Jonas asks.

"I don't know yet" Isak says honestly.

"I'm terribly worried about you, Issy" Jonas says.

"Jonas.. Even is the man of my dreams, it just feels right" Isak says. That's really how he feels.

It gets quiet at the other end, before Jonas breathes in and breathes out heavily.

"Okay" he just says.

"Sorry for not telling you about it. It was just a mess" he says.

"It's okay, I'm just worried about you" Jonas says.

"Yes, I understand. But I'm sure I've made the right choice," Isak says sincerely. He both hopes and believes that Jonas will love Even when they get to know each other.

"OK, I trust you, but I have to go, talk to you later" Jonas says.

Isak stands in the hallway for a few minutes, thinking. How will Even respond to the article? Most likely, he doesn't want the whole country to know that they're boyfriends, if that's what they are.

Isak goes back into the bedroom again, and notice that Even's lying awake in bed.

"I missed you when I woke up" Even says, and draws Isak toward himself.

"Look" Isak says, and shows him his phone with the browser open. Even reads quietly, and Isak is becoming more and more nervous about his reaction. Suddenly Even begins to laugh aloud.

"Do you think it's funny?" Isak asks, and begins to laugh.

"Yes, it's so funny that Ulrik is _so_ insulted" Even says.

They both smile and look into each others eyes.

"Is that what we are then? Boyfriends?" Even asks after a while.

"I don't know" Isak says. He doesn't dare to hope too much.

"I really, really want to be your boyfriend" Even says, looking a little insecure and nervous.

"Me too" he says, giving him a hot kiss.

-

A few hours later, Isak wakes up again and sees that the bed is empty. He stands up, dresses and goes down the stairs. He hears music and noise from the kitchen and stops in the doorway to study Even. He's in the process of making breakfast while listening to music, singing and dancing around in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Isak asks.

Even turns around before he smiles from ear to ear. "Good morning, baby" he says, giving Isak a kiss. "This song reminds me of you," he says.

"About me?" Isak asks confused.

"Yes, just listen" Even says, before he turns up the music and sings loudly.

_I can take the train,_   
_But where should I go off?_   
_And what train goes where I want to go?_   
_Just trouble, I'm getting mad._   
_Having to take the bus, I am in doubt._   
_I think I'll forget about the whole shirt, will repair the one I have,_   
_No, I'll never be a cityboy._

_Because then there's farmers in town,_   
_They bring a tractor and a horse._   
_A single man gets lost at Karl Johan._   
_Yes, there are farmers in town._

_And when I get home I know what I have._   
_I'll never move away from the farm._

Isak laughs, and hits Even gently on his arm.

"That's not me, I went to high school in Oslo" Isak says.

"Seriously?" Even asks confused

"Yes, I went to Nissen" he says.

"Wow. I went to Bakka, but almost transferred to Nissen for the final year. Maybe we would have met?" Even says while planting little kisses down his neck.

"Maybe" Isak says with a smile. He really likes the story of how they met, although it would have been amazing to have Even by his side when he was 17 years old, insecure and in the closet.


	13. Reality

"Haha. Se og Hør has shared the article about us on Facebook, and has already received over 20,000 likes and 4000 comments" Even says and laughs.

"What? Seriously?" Isak asks shocked. He walks over to him and sits down on the couch next to him.

"Yes, it's completely sick" he says.

"What are they writing?" Isak asks confused.

"That we're hot and that I'm lucky. I like it" Even says and laughs.

"What the hell" Isak says, and begins to laugh as well.

It feels completely absurd that strangers engage themselves so much in his life.

"Have you turned on your mobile again?" Even asks.

"No" he says and sighs. Ever since Se og Hør published the article this morning, the press, friends and family have called to hear how it goes.

"There are several people in the comments box asking for a picture of us together. Should we take a selfie with my mobile then?" Even asks.

"What the hell? No!" Isak says.

"Excuse me, you're the one who signed up for a TV show to find love. The least you can do is to please the fans" Even says teasingly.

"Ehh, it was Jonas who signed me on to the show. But I found you, so I'm happy" Isak says honestly.

Even pulls him close to him and kisses his hair lovingly. "I'm so damn happy too. I'll have to thank Jonas later" he whispers before picking up his cellphone and snatching a selfie of them.

"What the hell, you're not allowed to publish that picture" Isak says. He thinks the whole situation starts to become really absurd.

"Too late" Even says with a smile. Isak takes the phone from him and sees that he has published the image in the comments box with the text "Thank you for all the support <3".

"You know that you're confirming the rumors now?" he asks.

"Yes, but I must be allowed to brag a little" Even says with a smile. Isak laughs and rolls his eyes.

Just then, Evens phone rings, and he takes it out of his pocket. "It's my boss, I have to take it" he says.

Even goes to the kitchen to chat, while Isak takes the opportunity to read through the comments on the Facebook page.

_**Siv Hansen:** Oh, what a hot couple!_   
_**Trygve Tau:** Damn. Too bad that Isak is taken now._   
_**Ole Larsen:** I sent a letter but was not chosen. Now I understand why. What a scam._   
_**Ina Yngves:** Couple of the Year? Evak  <3_   
_**Pia Uenes:** Now I'm looking forward to the premiere !!_   
_**Mats Aukli:** Fuck, I hate gay men._   
_**Pål Olsen:** Isak is the sexiest farmer I've seen!_

Isak begins to laugh while shaking his head. It really feels completely absurd that there are so many people engaging in his love life.

He chooses to overlook the negative comments, because most people support the relationship and write that they are a pretty couple.

-

After 20 minutes, Even returns back into the living room and settles down on the couch again.

"That was a long conversation. What did your boss say?" Isak asks.

"He said a lot of stuff. He made us an offer" Even says cryptic.

"An offer?" Isak asks. What does he mean by that?

"Yes, he believes that we have become really popular on social media, and TV 2 would like to make a special episode of "Farmer Seeks Love" about us, and our life on the farm" Even says, and looks a bit thoughtful.

"What?" Isak asks shocked. They want to make an episode about their relationship? What the hell.

"Yes, people have been engaged in your life since you joined the show, and people also love the story about you falling for the cameraman. They call us Evak or something like that, so they want to make a mini reality show about us" he says, smiling a little.

"A reality show? Like The Kardashians or something?" Isak asks and laughs.

"Haha yes, I guess, but just one episode" he explains. "Do you want to?"

"What? No. Do you want do?" Isak asks.

"I don't know" Even says and pulls his shoulders. "It's the only opportunity we have to be together a bit more before I'm returning back to Oslo"

"What do you mean?" Isak asks confused.

"My boss gives me time off with pay from my camera job to record this episode, so I can stay here for a couple of days before I have to go home" he explains.

Isak looks into Evens hopeful eyes. That means that Even definitely doesn't plan to move to the farm, and that he plans to return to work in Oslo soon. _Shit._

If this is the only opportunity they have to spend some more time together, it is impossible for Isak dismiss it. 

"Okay, we can do it" Isak says quickly. He can't lose Even now.

"Yes?" Even asks hopefully.

"Yes, call him back and say that we want to do it. Let's make a reality show about Evak" he says.


	14. One episode

"Do you wake up this early every day?" Even asks as the alarm clock goes off at five o'clock.

"Mostly" he says. They havn't gotten much sleep in recent days, and it feels heavier than ever to get up this early.

Isak quite sincerely believed that he had finished his television career when he sent home all the suitors, but he was wrong. The TV host, two cameramen and one producer have been on the farm since yesterday, to film the special episode. The episode will be sent after the last episode of "Farmer Seeks Love" this fall.

Isak pulls himself out of bed and goes down to the kitchen to drink coffee. Then he sees that the cameramen already are awake and ready for the day.

"Halla. Where is Even? The plan is to film you both in the barn today" says Yngve, one of the cameramen.

"He's lying in bed. He's not used to getting up this early" Isak says and laughs.

"Then we have to film while he wakes up. It's a part of running a farm, isn't it?" Yngve says, and takes the camera with him to the bedroom. Isak follows and sees that Even has fallen asleep again.

"I'm filming while you go over to him and wake him up. It will be funny" Yngve says enthusiastically, before putting a small microphone on Isak's sweater.

"Ehh, okay" Isak says, and just hopes that Even thinks it's okay to be filmed without knowing about it.

He walks toward the bed, sits on the edge and strokes Even on his cheek.

"Good morning" he says carefully, and Even opens his eyes. He looks confused.

"What time is it? I fell asleep again" he said in despair.

"It's soon half past six. We have to get out into the barn to feed the cows" Isak says. He always feels so weird when he has to pretend that the camera's not there.

"Oh" Even says, and it's clear that he's not completely awake.

Even goes out of bed and into the bathroom, and Isak walks downstairs to put on the boiler suit and boots.

The other cameraman is already filming outside the house, and Isak is again fascinated by how absurd this situation is. People want to sit at home and watch what he and Even does on the farm. And Isak is willing to do it because he's afraid of losing Even. It's a bit comical.

After a few minutes, Even comes down stairs, giving Isak a morning kiss.

"Good morning, baby" he says, and Isak is impressed by how relaxed he is in front of the camera. Luckily, he makes Isak relax.

"Good morning," he says back, giving Even a clean boiler suit. "The cows await" he said with a smile. Even laughs and puts on the workwear.

-

Inside the barn, Isak demonstrates in front of both Even and the cameras how to feed the animals.

"Do you seriously do this every day?" Even asks uncertainly.

"Yes, of course. But sometimes I get help" Isak explains. "That's how it is to run a farm, it's hard work".

Even's taking care of the cows, while Isak's watching him. He's completely set on how  _hot_ Even is in the boiler suit. There's nothing he wants more than seeing him in this setting every single day.

"You look great" he says honestly.

Evens face lights up, and he smiles broadly. "You think?" he asks.

"Mhm" Isak answers. But he's sure that Even would look hot in just about anything.

-

After filming for a couple of hours in the barn, Even has done a lot of work. He is not exactly a natural talent, and Isak laughs at all the mistakes he makes.

"Wow, this is hard work. Why do you choose to do this?" Even asks on their way back to the house.

"It's a lifestyle. I like it here" Isak says honestly.

"I like it here too, but that's mostly because of you" Even says charming. Isak has become so used to the cameras now that he doesn't think about it.

"You are always welcome here" he says.

They go to the kitchen and see that Katarina has woken up.

"Good morning, you're up early too I see" she says.

"Early? It's half past eight, we've been up since five" Isak says and laughs.

"Running a farm is a lifestyle you know" Even says teasingly, and Isak hits him playfully on his arm.

"Then I'm glad my boyfriend is a doctor, not a farmer" she says.

"Oh, he is?" I had plans to become a doctor once, but then dad died so.. then I moved here" Isak says honestly. He doesn't talk often about the dream he gave up, and is mostly happy with his life on the farm.

"Seriously?" Even asks surprised.

"Yeah. I finished the first year of medicine in Oslo" he explains, shrugging his shoulders. "But I like that the farm stays in the family" he says.

"I understand" Katarina says, while Even gives him a curious look. "You're full of surprises" he says.

"But I thought we could film an interview with you guys in the garden now, do you have time? I'd like to hear a little about how you're feeling" she says.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just have a shower first" he says.

Isak and Even goes upstairs to the bedroom, and Even gives him a hot kiss.

"Not only are you a sexy farmer, but you're crazy smart too!" he whisperes, sounding impressed.

"Haha, I just get good grades" Isak says and shruggs his shoulders. He doesn't like to boast, but he has always gotten good grades in school.

"Mmm, I like it" Even says, and drags Isak to the bathroom. They kiss as they pull off each others clothes, and they are both really turned on when they turn on the shower.

-

One full hour later they are done in the shower and have put on some clean clothes.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed. They'll totally understand why we were gone for so long" Isak worries.

"They won't care, come on" Even says, and they walk down the stairs hand in hand.

Out in the garden Katarina is sunbathing with the cameramen.

"There you are, we thought you had escaped or something" Yngve says and laughs.

"No, it just took some time. Sorry" Isak says and blushes.

"No worries" Katarina says. "But now we're ready for the interview".

Even and Isak sits down on the couch on the terrace while Katarina sits down in one of the chairs. The cameramen is standing on each side. The situation reminds Isak very much of the election during filming, and he thinks about how different and right everything feels now. Now there's no games or false hope, now it's just real love.

"The TV viewers at home have followed your hunt for a boyfriend this fall, and many were shocked when you sent home all thesuitors, Isak. Can you tell us why you did that?" Katarina asks.

"Yes. They were some very nice boys, but unfortunately I didn't fall in love with any of them" Isak says honestly.

"But most people have heard about the fact that you found love anyway" she says.

Even takes his arm around Isaks shoulders and smiles.

"I have" Isak says. "Even is my new boyfriend, and I'm very happy"

"Even was the cameraman during this year's "Farmer Seeks Love". How did your relationship develop?" she asks.

"We were really good friends at first, but then we both fell in love. It felt right to be honest and send the others home" Isak says. He hopes that people will understand and that he won't be hated by the whole country.

"We in TV 2 have already received a lot of feedback from people who support you. How does that feel, Even?" she asks.

"It feels very good. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, and yet I don't understand how I managed to make Isak fall for me" Even says, stroking his knee gently.

Isak looks at him. How can Even be unsure about that? He is by far the most beautiful and best person in the world. Anyone would fall for him.

"But you're from two different worlds. Even works in the busy media industry in Oslo, while Isak runs a farm that is located several hours away. How do you plan to solve that?" she asks.

That's the big question that Isak has no good answer to. How are they going to solve it? He really doen't know.

"Up until now, we've just been together here on the farm, but I'll be going home to Oslo soon. Then we'll take it as it comes" Even says.

His answer feels like a slap in the face. Is that how Even wants it to be? To just take it as it comes? Isak wants to share everything with Even, and be together every single day.

"We are rooting for you. Good luck" Katarina says.

"Thank you very much" they both answer.


	15. Alone

"Just drive around and send air kisses to Isak" Yngve says.

It has been a hectic day, and now Even is driving around the area in the tractor while Yngve films. It's clear that TV 2 wants to make humor about a hopeless cityboy on a farm, and Even is doing whatever they want.

Isak is very impressed with how relaxed and natural Even is in front of a camera, and expects that it's because he's so used to being behind a camera.

"Great, this will be so funny" the cameraman says when Even sends air kisses and laughs.

"Oh my God" Isak says, shaking his head. This whole situation is absurd.

-

The clock is approaching four in the afternoon, when the production team finally are satisfied and gets ready to drive back to Oslo.

Isak and Even are standing in the yard, while the production team packs all their stuff into the cars.

"Then I'll see you at work tomorrow, Even. See you around, Isak" Yngve says, giving both of them a hug.

"Good luck" Katarina says with a smile, before everyone gets into the cars.

Once again, Isak and Even are standing on the yard while the others drive away, but this time the feeling is not as amazing. This time, Isak has been hit in the head with reality, and knows that Even soon will leave the farm.

Even also seeems heavily affected by the situation, and takes his arms around Isak.

"I'm going to miss you so much" he whispers into his hair.

"It will be lonely without you here" Isak says honestly, and he sincerely hopes that Even wil offer to stay, but he says nothing.

They are standing in silence, while Even is studying Isaks face closely.

"I hope you will be alright here alone" he says. "I have to drive back now, or else I won't be home until late. Mikael is waiting in the apartment" Even says.

"Okay" Isak says, what else can he say? He feels a huge sadness and it feels like this is the end. "See you soon?" he asks hopefully and hopes he doesn't sound completely stupid.

"Absolutely" Even says, giving him a long and passionate kiss before he gets into the car. He waves, and drives down to the main road.

Isak is standing on the yard and sees that the man of his dreams is disappering from the farm. They have had some fun and wonderful days together on the farm, and Isak has never been more happy. Whatever happens, he will never regret that he chose Even.

He walks into the kitchen, makes himself some coffee and sits down on the windowshade to look at the landscape.

Isak then realizes that he's sitting in the exactly same spot as he did when he got the news that he were going to join the TV show. Although he was a little negative at first, he eventually had a real hope of finding a boyfriend that he could share his life on the farm with.

He rises, and finds the list that he wrote before the recording began. He laughs a little when he sees which criterias he wrote down.

1\. A man who wants to move to the farm.  
2\. A handyman.  
3\. One with experience from running a farm.

He thinks about Even, who doesn't meet any of the "requirements", but who yet took his heart by storm in a way he has never experienced before. Even really is the best person he has ever met, even though he's not anything like he had initially imagined.

The phone rings, and Isak pulls it up from his pocket. He sighs when he sees Jonas' name.

"Halla" he says.

"Hi Issy. How are you?" Jonas asks.

"I'm doing well" he says.

"Yeah? Is Even still there?" he asks.

"Ehh no, he and the others left earlier today" Isak says honestly.

"Oh" Jonas says, and it becomes completely silent. Isak knows what he's thinking and he knows he's disappointed. Jonas only wishes the best for him, and had great hopes when Isak joined the TV show.

"I'm sorry for all of this" Isak says, because for some reason he has a very bad conscience.

"For what?" Jonas asks confused.

"For falling in love with Even" he says.

"Issy ... I hoped you would find a good guy to share the farm with for your sake, not for mine" he says.

"Yes yes, I know" Isak says.

"What's up then? Have you guys talked about the future?" he asks.

Isak feels a little embarrassed to admit that they haven't actually talked about the future and what's going to happen now. In the interview Even said that he wanted to take it as it comes.

"No, his job in Oslo is important to him" he says.

"Okay. Are you willing to move?" Jonas asks.

"No" Isak says fast. "I have inherited this farm from my dad, I can't let it go" he says.

"Then there's no solution. Are you going have a long distance relationship?" Jonas asks uncertainly.

"Ehh, I don't know" Isak says, and feels really stupid. He should definitely have discussed this with Even.

"You don't know?" Jonas asks uncertainly.

"No, we haven't really talked about it" he says honestly.

"Ehh, okay... Eva says you're an idiot" he says and laughs.

"Haha, say hello back to her" Isak says, and once again feels a bit envious. Jonas and Eva share the farm together, have two perfect children and always seems so happy. It was exactly what Isak hoped to find when he said yes to join the TV show.

"Call me later then" Jonas says before he hangs up.

Once again Isak is sitting alone in the silence of the farm, feeling more lonely than ever. Now he knows how it feels to have Even there every day and the loss feels enormous. It feels like nothing will ever be the same again.

That night he puts his phone on the nightstand with the sound on, just in case Even calls. He waits and waits for a phone call that doesn't come, and eventually he falls asleep.


	16. Oslo

The next morning, Isak wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. Who's calling him before the alarm clock goes off?

He sees Even's name, and breathes a sigh of relief. He has woken up many times during the night to check if he has called.

"Hello" he says with a groggy morning voice.

"Halla" Even says.

"Did you get home safe last night?" Isak asks, just because he doesn't know what else to say.

"Yes... But I'm so used to waking up early now that I woke up a quarter to five" Even says and laughs.

"Oh" Isak says. "I was waiting for a phone call from you yesterday" he says, and regrets it right away. He sounds totally desperate.

"But I was waiting for the phone call from you last night" Even says.

"Seriously?" Isak asks and feels the relief in the body.

"Yes, of course" Even says and laughs. "But I was thinking about something. Mikael is leaving the city this weekend, can't you come to Oslo? Farmer Seeks Love will premiere on television tomorrow, and it would be fun to watch it together" he says.

"Do you want me to come to Oslo already?" Isak asks.

"Yes, I miss you like crazy. You talked about someone who helpes you with the farm some times. Can't you ask him?" Even asks.

Isak hasn't been to Oslo in a very long time, and has many bad memories from the time he moved away. His father died suddenly, and it felt like he were all alone in the world. But now he has Even, and suddenly it's not so scary to return to the capital.

"Yeah... I can do that" he says, and Even's voice suddenly becomes really enthusiastic.

"Seriously? That's so amazing" he says.

Isak knows that he's smiling from ear to ear. Throughout the night he's been afraid that his relationship with Even is over before it's even begun, but now Even wants him to visit right away. It feels really good to be desired.

"I miss you" Isak says honestly.

"I miss you too" Even says. "But I'll be editing Farmer Seeks Love all day today, so I'll be seeing your pretty face all day long" he says laughing.

"That's so awkward" Isak says. He doesn't look forward to watching himself on television.

"But then you're definitely coming to Oslo tomorrow?" Even asks.

"Yeah" Isak answers. A weekend trip to Oslo is going to be both sad and nice, and will remind him of everything he left behind when he moved to the farm five years ago. But the most dominant feeling is relief, and he's looking forward to seeing Even again.

-

The next day, Isak is in the car on his way to Oslo. He has hired his cousin who will take care of the cows this weekend, and it feels very good to get some free time. He hasn't allowed himself many holidays in recent years, but now it feels right.

Even and Mikael shares an apartment on Sagene in Oslo, and Isak parks outside on the street. He's become so used to a big parking space at the farm that he struggles to get the parking right.

After a few minutes, Even comes running out of the main door and throats himself around Isak's neck.

"Hey baby" he says, giving him a little kiss.

"It's so incredibly good to see you again" Isak says honestly. It's been a couple of lonely and sad days since they last saw each other, but all that's forgotten now that they're together.

"Let me help you" Even says, carrying the bag up to the apartment.

They live in a 2 bedroom apartment with a small living room and separate kitchen. It reminds him a little of the apartment Isak shared with Eskild and Linn when he went to high school. Even's room is full of small drawings and pictures, and Isak just stands there, admiring them.

"Have you drawn these?" he asks impressively.

"Yes" Even says.

"They're good" Isak says with a smile. They're actually really good. He walks to the closet and looks at some small drawings hanging there. One of the pictures is of a boy with blond hair, a hat and a boiler suit next to a cow. Isak begins to laugh.

"Is that me?" he asks.

Even nods. "Yes, I drew you a lot when I lived on the farm" he says honestly.

"What?" Isak asks and feels the butterflies in his stomach. Imagine that Even drew him when they weren't even together.

"Yes, I was so crazy about you, and I thought about you all day. I just had to draw you" he says honestly.

Isak drags him over to the bed and begins to kiss him passionately.

"It's so nice to have you here. I can really get used to this" Even says with a smile.

"Me too" Isak says.

-

That same evening, the first episode of "Farmer Seeks Love" is being sent on TV 2, and Isak and Even have placed themselves in the living room with popcorn and pillows. Isak is prepared to hide behind the pillow as much as possible.

"Welcome to this year's Farmer seeks love. This is the farmers of the year" the TV host says, before showing the five farmers. Isak hides and laughs as they show a clip of him walking around the barm in a boiler suit, telling the camera that he's looking for a handyman.

"Sorry, but I'm not that handy" Even says and laughs.

"I know" Isak says. "But you're damn hot so it weighs up."

"I see, so that's how it works" he says.

"Mhm" he answers.

Isak sees the rest of the episode with his face hidden behind the pillow, and he regrets the entire thing more and more. The whole country is going to see this and laugh at him.

"This is so embarrassing" Isak says when the episode is over.

"What? No. I feel so lucky to be your boyfriend. You look so lovely in the barn" Even says frankly, and drags Isak with him to the bedroom.

At this moment, Isak feels happy and satisfied, and he tries to avoid the feeling in his stomach telling him all of this is just temporary.


	17. A farmer in the city

The next day, Isak and Even walks hand in hand down Markveien in Oslo. They talk about everything and nothing and are enjoying themselves.

"How does it feel like to be a farmer in the city?" Even asks teasingly.

"It feels surprisingly good" Isak says with a smile. He's relieved that it's actually the truth, and that it feels good to be back in Oslo.

Suddenly they are stopped by two young girls around the age of 17 who are giggling and smiling at them.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but can we take a photo?" one of them asks and looks a little shy.

"Well, sure. Do you want me to take a picture of you two?" Isak asks nicely.

The girls begin to laugh. "No, we'd love to take a picture with you. Our friends will be so envious" one of them says.

"With me? Why?" Isak asks confused.

Even starts laughing and puts his arm around his shoulders. "Sorry, Isak's not used to being a celebrity. I can take a picture of you three together" Even says, and takes her cell phone.

Isak blushes a little because of his own stupidness and stands next with the girls, who are giggling.

"Thank you very much, and good luck" the girls say before moving on.

"Haha, my little celebrity" Even says.

"I don't understand shit right now" Isak says, shaking his head.

"People love you. There's something romantic about a gay farmer" Even explains.

"That just sounds like bad porn" Isak says and laughs.

"It works for me" Even says.

They go to a cafe, and Isak ends up getting free coffee because the barista loves the TV show.

"Call me when you're single again" he says with a flirty smile, and Isak laughs uncomfortably.

"He's not going to be single again. Ever" Even says, and sounds very territorial. Isak gives him a kiss and they go out of the cafe.

"Jealous?" he asks as they continue down the street.

"Maybe" Even says with a foolish smile. "I just have to make it clear to everyone that you're mine" he says.

Isak feels butterflies in his stomach again, and he likes that Even's a little jealous.

-

The weekend goes by too fast, and suddenly it's Sunday afternoon. Isak has packed all of his things and is sitting on Even's bed.

"I want to see you again soon. Do you want me to visit you on the farm?" Even asks, and seems very unsure. Is he really in doubt about whether Isak wants a visit or not?

"You're always welcome" Isak says honestly.

"Yeah?" Even asks uncertainly.

"Yes, of course. Had it been up to me, you'd have moved there right away" he says, and that's really the truth. He feels a little stupid, but he doesn't want to lie to Even. It feels wrong to pretend that everything is fine.

"Yeah?" he ask again.

"Are you really unsure about that?" Isak asks confused.

"Yes, a little" he answers honestly.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know... You've never asked me if I want to move there" Even says in a low voice, looking down into the floor.

"Yes I have" Isak says confused. "I asked you at the farm".

"No you didn't, you never asked me about it" he says frankly. Isak tries to think about, because he was sure he had asked, but realized that he just assumed that Even didn't want to move.

"You said in the interview that you just wanted to take it as it comes?" Isak says.

"Should I have just invited myself then? I thought you might be unsure, or needed some time" he explains.

Wow, they really are hopeless at communicating.

"What about your job then?" Isak asks. It's not fair that Even must sacrifice everything in his life.

"You are more important" he just says.

Is Even seriously willing to quit his job and move to the farm?

Isak holds his arms around Even, and looks into his eyes.

"There's nothing I want more than to be with you every single day" he says honestly. "But would you be happy without your career?" he asks.

"Of course I'd miss my job, but you're worth it. You're worth everything" he says and smiles a tender and loving smile, which forever will be reserved for Isak.

"Okay" Isak says, and feels both joy and sadness. He can't let Even give up his career to run a farm. He knows Even well enough to know that it wouldn't be satisfactory enough for him in the long run.

 


	18. A plan

Isak has just returned to the farm when he receives a message from Even.

-

**Even <3**

Svein in the newspaper VG has reviewed the season premiere of Farmer Seeks Love. Did you read it?

No, I just arrived back home

Fuck Svein

Fuck Svein, fuck deg. Jeg baner min egen vei.

hahaha

What the hell

You're so slow sometimes. It's a song.

Fuck you

<3

<3

-

Isak goes on www.vg.no and sees a picture of himself with the other farmers on the front page with the text "Awkward and not exciting at all".

He clicks on the link and starts reading the start of the review.

> **Awkward and not exciting at all**   
>  _Written by Svein Olsen_
> 
> This year, they have tried to spice up "Farmer seeks love" by adding a gay farmer looking for love.
> 
> Unfortunately, this is not enough to save a dying concept.
> 
> All the excitement is gone because the viewers already know how it ends.
> 
> Most people already know that Isak Valtersen dumped all the suitors and is currently dating TV 2's cameraman Even Bech Næsheim. So why should we watch the show? They have totally failed at keeping the viewers interested.  
> -

Isak closes the tab and he doesn't want to read more. Fuck Svein. All that matters is Even.

-

**Even <3**

I'm sorry that your name is being dragged into this.

No problem. I don't care.

I'm just happy that you're mine <3

Thank you for a damn good weekend <3

-

Isak is sitting in the living room, thinking about all that's happened this weekend. It really has exceeded all his expectations, and he's more in love with Even than ever.

He thinks about Even, who's willing to sacrifice everything that matters to him, and who wants to move to the farm just to be with Isak.

Why should his farm be more important than Even's career? He needs to find a solution so that they can be together, without any of them sacrificing their entire lives.

Isak decides to call Jonas, who picks up after two rings.

"Halla, How was your weekend in Oslo?" he says cheerfully.

"It was absolutely perfect" Isak says honestly.

"That's so great. Have you found a solution?" he asks.

"Even's more than willing to move to the farm" Isak explains.

"Are you serious? Issy, I'm so happy on your behalf, mate" Jonas says enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but it doesn't really feel like the right choice" Isak says, although he realizes that it's probably difficult for others to understand.

"Why? I thought everything was so perfect between you guys? " he asks shocked.

"Yes, Even feels like the right choice, the best choice in the world actually. But his life is in Oslo, and I don't want him to give up everything for me" he explains.

"Okay, but what do you want to do then?" Jonas asks.

"I think I have a plan" Isak says with a smile.


	19. Family

Isak has tried not to look back at everything he chose to leave in the capital, but Even has changed everything. Even is attached to Oslo and loves his job, but is still willing to give up everything for love. Now it's time for Isak to do the same - he must sacrifice his own fears and inner struggles, and dare to move back.

But the farm is important and the only thing he has left from his parents. His mother died when he went to Nissen, and selling the farm would be like getting rid of the only thing he has left from her.

Isak has always denied that he needs more time off, but now he knows it's time to swallow his pride.

His cousin Ole has helped him the few times Isak's had a day off, and he's repeatedly expressed a desire to help out even more. He was close to Isak's parents, and wants to take care of their inheritance.

Initially, Isak took it as an insult when family members offered to help with the farm, and he interpreted it as if they didn't believe he could do it on his own. Now he begins to understand that they care about him.

He picks up his phone and decides to call Ole before loses his courage.

"Hello, Isak" Ole says nicely. "How are you and Even doing?". Ole was the one who took care of the farm while Isak was in Oslo this weekend.

"Really well, how are you?" he asks.

"Very good. I had a great weekend, so just tell me if you're going back to Oslo another weekend" he says. He offers to help out every time they talk.

"Thank you, but I really wondered if you still want to work a little more permanently on the farm?" Isak asks.

"What? Yes, of course, you know I do" Ole says enthusiastically.

"Great" Isak says, and begins to tell him about his plan. Ole is fortunately just as entusiastic as he had hoped for.

-

That same evening, Isak sits down in front of his Mac and logs in to his mail. Now he must be tough and take a chance to fulfill his dream. He looks for the email address on the University website, and starts writing an email.

> -
> 
> To: med-studieinfo@medisin.uio.no  
> From: Isak-valtersen@gmail.com  
> Subject: Admission to second year medicine
> 
> Hi,  
> I have completed the first year of medicine, but dropped out to run the family farm.  
> Now I have a big desire to study part-time.  
> Is that possible? Please let me know.
> 
> From Isak Valtersen.
> 
> -

He reads through the text several times before he presses "send". He breathes out relieved and smiles to himself. He knows that many people drop out during the first year, and hopes that there are available places in the second year. Maybe he can start already in the spring semester? It feels indescribably scary and awesome at the same time.

Isak thinks about the family he has lost, and about Even, which in many ways can become his new family. He hopes they can make a life together, both in Oslo and on the farm.

The plan is to keep the farm, and let Ole run it a few days a week while Isak is in Oslo. That way he can study in Oslo a few days a week, and be together with Even at the farm on weekends. He knows that the plan isn't perfect, and it can certainly be tedious to commute back and forth in the long run, but it feels like the only right choice now.

Both he and Even deserves to be happy, and they deserve to follow their dreams - without sacrificing neither their career nor their love.

He picks up his phone and calls Even, who picks up right away.

"Halla baby" he says lovingly, and Isak smiles.

"Halla" he says. "Did you talk to your boss?"

"No, I'm going to deliver the resignation tomorrow ... if that's still what you want?" Even asks uncertainly, and Isak breathes out relieved.

"No, actually, that's not what I want" Isak says honestly.

It becomes quite quiet at the other end of the line, and Isak realizes that Even might interpret what he said as if he doesn't want them to be together.

"Don't misunderstand! Of course I want to be with you, but I'm thinking about moving to Oslo. At least a few days a week" he explains.

"What?" Even asks shocked.

"Yes, I want to start studying part-time, but also run the farm the rest of the week. It's probably going to take forever to complete the medical program, but I don't care" he says.

He suddenly realizes that Even might think the plan is completely hopeless, and that he should have discussed this with him before making such a decision, but Even's reaction is so positive.

"Is it true? Isak, that's amazing" he says enthusiastically, and Isak can hear that he's smiling.

"Mhm, I've already sent an email to the university" Isak says.

"You're so perfect" Even says. "Then I can apply to work part-time in TV 2, and we can commute between the farm and Oslo together?"

"What? Do you want to do that? I thought I could go back to the farm alone, and you could join me on the weekends?" he says.

"No way. I don't want to be without you several days a week, then I'll rather work part time" Even says, and Isak feels butterflies in his stomach. He really is amazing.

"What do you think your boss will say?" he asks.

"I think it's going to be fine, they're always trying to save money anyway" he says and laughs.

"That's chill" Isak says with a smile. Because it really is chill. Now it seems that he gets all his dreams fulfilled. He is allowed to keep the farm, he can complete the doctor's degree, and he gets to keep Even, the man in his dreams.

Isak thinks about the journey he's been through this last few weeks, and everyone he met during Farmer Seeks Love. He can safely say that Even was not the most practical or sensible choice, and his life had become much easier with someone else. But Even was the only correct choice, and Isak has never been happier.


	20. 2121

"Dr. Valtersen, we need some help at bed number 21" the nurse says, and Isak sighs.

It's so typical. He has just sat down to eat food during his night shift, and has no energy to guide the students now. Every time he settles down to relax, someone needs help or advice. Sometimes he even feels that the work on the farm is more relaxing.

"Is it urgent?" he asks annoyed.

"Yes, very urgent" the nurse says, and walks out of the room.

Isak looks at the clock and sees that it's 21:21. He takes a last bite of the bread and follows him out the door. He walks down the corridor with quick steps and stops outside of room 21. It's usually only used for patients during the day, and Isak's surprised that there's someone in there this late.

He opens the door slowly and notice that the light is turned off. He stops when he sees that the whole room is filled with little candles and red roses. What the hell is happening here? He walks into the room and gisses when he spot Even. Even is standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a dark suit and is sitting down on one knee.

Isak feels his eyes filling with tears, and moves slowly toward him. Is this what Isak thinks? It can't be misunderstood, can it?

"Even?" he says, because that's the only thing he can think of.

"Dear Isak" Even says. "Ever since I met you for the first time during the recording of Farmer Seeks Love 10 years ago, I have known that you are very special. You're a handsome farmer, a skilled doctor, a caring boyfriend and my most important supporter in life. I had never survived without you. We have often talked about the fact that we don't need a special paper or a signature to be a family, and we have already been a family for many years. But I still want to do it officially and celebrate our love with our friends and families. So, Isak ... Will you do me the honor of marrying me? Please" he says, and Isak can see that his eyes are also filled with tears.

Isak thinks about everything they've experienced together. Everything from their first meeting on his farm, when the only thing he knew about Even was that he was an extremely handsome cameraman. He thinks about the first time they smiled at each other during the recording, their first secret kiss, the choice to send home all the suitors, and the immortal desire to be with Even all the time.

He thinks about the hectic years of commuting between the farm and Oslo. How Even customized his job in TV 2 so that he could be in Oslo when Isak had a lectures, and join him at the farm for the rest of the week. He thinks about all the effort Even's put down on the farm. He has learned to drive a tractor, has learned to milk and feed the cows and takes on all the challenges with a smile. He thinks about all the exciting trips they have been on, all the parties they have arranged together and all the days they have shared. He even thinks about all the wounded experiences they have supported each other through, with depression, manic periods, deaths in the family and when Even lost his job.

Even is right when he says that they're already a family, and that they have been for many, many years. Even's the only decent family Isak's ever had.

He thinks about the more quiet life they have lived in recent years, after moving back to the farm and abandoning the hectic life in Oslo. Isak works part-time at the local hospital, while Even teaches a media class at the local high school. It may not be the jobs they dreamed about when they were younger, but they are both satisfied and enjoy a quieter life. They enjoy life together and are more happy than ever.

"Of course I want to marry you" Isak says, smiling so wide that it hurts his cheeks.

Even rises and looks hopefully into his eyes. His smile is so big.

"Yeah?" he asks. Even, who is so amazing, can in some situations be so uncertain.

"Yes" Isak says with a glow.

Even smiles from ear to ear, puts the ring on his finger and lifts him up in a good and warm hug. They share a romantic and loving kiss, and Isak feels love spreading through his body.

"I love you so much" Even whispers.

Although they have lived together for over 10 years, Isak still feels butterflies in his stomach every time Even says those words.

"I will love you forever" Isak says, and he is absolutely certain that it's the truth.

Isak is so fucking grateful for the choice he made over 10 years ago. Imagine if he had listened to the advice from Jonas, and picked Pål or Julian. Imagine if he had ignored his heart and chosen sensibly and thoughtfully. He's so happy that he was tough enough to let his heart decide, and he will never, ever regret that he chose Even.

Isak is certain he would have dumped all the suitors and fallen for Even in every universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2121.
> 
> Alt er love <3


End file.
